new girl it's interesting
by spyily123
Summary: i'm doing over the story review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys there's a new girl and her name is Anne an I wont over load you guys with author notes so have fun reading!**

**Anne's P.O.V**

Ughh! I'm the new girl and I miss my home and dojo already yes that's right I'm a black belt 10th degree that is (A/N: yeah there's such thing as a tenth degree black belt Google it!) because my family line is one of the founding family's in karate and we're RICH my mansion has over 30 floors

And I'm looking for a dojo who's nice yet has discipline …and I here's my locker! 2348 wait there's a blond girl with four other boys around my locker

"Umm… excuse me my locker" I said they all looked at my when I said that

"I'm new here" I said then I heard a chorus of ooohhh's when a guy with black hair came up to me and said "hey babe I'm jerry and your hot!"

I just said "I could seriously hurt you" then Jerry said "no need I take karate" I just jumped up and down and said "Really! I take it too I'm looking for a new dojo right Now!" when a cute looking boy came up to me and said "hi I'm Jack we could take you there if you want what belt are you, I'm a 2nd Degree black belt" he said with a smirk "and I'm a 2nd degree black belt too oh and I'm Kim" "and these are Milton, Eddie and Jerry there all yellow belts" said Jack "Well.. I'm Anne and I'm a 10th degree black belt" when I said that I saw their jaws drop open "really OMG you have to come to meet our sensei Rudy and show us some moves" said Kim "sure!" I said

**~After School~ (Kim's P.O.V)**

Wow me and Anne really hit it off today she gets me soo well but I still can't believe she's a 10th degree black belt ohh theirs jack.

"Hey jack!" I said he looked like something troubled him "what's wrong?" I said

"It's Anne she can't be a 10th degree black belt she was lying" he said serious

"We'll confront her at the Dojo" I can't believe I said that but he's my best friend/crush yeah I have a crush on my best friend so I believe him.

~At the Dojo~ (Anne's P.O.V)

I walked in the bobby wasabi Dojo and saw a short man crying over a goat saying "NO! Tootsie we can make it through this please COME BACK!"

It was weird yet funny.

"Umm... Don't mind him" said Milton "yeah he does this all the time!" said Eddie just them Kim and Jack walked through the door and jack was being rude the whole time weird.

"Hey guys where's your sensei?" "Lair" jack mumbled as he went to go talk to the gang secretly, after that they all started to be mean when I told Rudy I wanted to joined and that I'm a 10th degree black belt everyone (except Rudy) mumbled "poser" jack was the loudest so I got fed up

"What's your problem jack?" "You are" he said coldly they all started laughing at me when Rudy said "you guys stop being rude what's wrong?" "I don't know the fact that only a few people in the world are 10th degree black belt I mean even my grandfather isn't a 10th degree black belt!" Shouted Jack "ohh so that's what it's about me being better than you!" I shouted back just then everyone started yelling at me including Rudy. Rudy said "How dare you be so disrespectful and jack has a point" I started crying when Kim said "what kind of 10th degree black belt cries like a baby!" they all started laughing I got so pissed "What belt are you FOR REAL" said jack everyone said "yeah" I got and yelled "You know what I've been here less than a day and you guys are mean and the real truth is that my grandfather is Akuna Young! Yes that means that I am part of the founding fathers of karate I didn't want anyone to know because I thought they would use me like my other Dojo!" by that time tears were streaming down my face " bye I'm gone!"

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Anne that I felt my jaw drop and looking around everyone's jaw dropped she is in the founding family oh shit that means she was telling the truth. I have to say sorry oh my gosh I'm such a bad person everyone in the dojo ran after her.

"Anne, I'm so sorry I should have never treated you like that" I said

"Yeah we should have never listened to him" Kim said glaring at me with those beautiful eyes yes I admit it I jack Anderson have a HUGE crush on my best friend. "It's ok if I were you I wouldn't believe me too, so does that mean I get to join your dojo?" said Anne "Of course Anne" said Rudy "hey! You're not joining their dojo your joining ours!" someone said "Oh NO!" I said.

**A/N: sorry guys there will be a lot more Romance between jack and Kim in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hi you guys I know I didn't do my research but this is fantasy so idgaf about what you say about this story!

Anne's P.O.V

"Hey your not joining theirs your joining ours!" a short guy said "it's too late ty she's my student now!" said Rudy wow! What a day. "I'm sorry but I'm part of the bobby wasabi now and nothing can change that" I said "yeah" the rest shouted " I said NOW!" ty shouted as he yanked my arm wow this guy really does not now anything does he? As the wasabi warriors were about to jump on him I told them to stay there " don't worry I got this guys" I turned back to ty and the black dragons they were all in their fighting stances which was sloopy may I add.

" Look Ty let go off my or else" I said in a very serious tone.

Jack's P.O.V

Wow this girl was serious " ok have it your way" she said and took arm and through him right into the rest of the black dragons like she was bowling!

The black dragon's got up and ran ! I could tell Anne had experience in this

"hey how bout we get to know each other at a sleepover at my house?" said Anne

"Sure" we all said she got her driver to pick us up to the huge about 30 stories high building " welcome to Abdi mansion" she said WOW this is her house whoa ! This girl is rich to the max!


	3. Chapter 3

Anne's P.O.V

They were pretty shocked like I was the first time I came here

" It pretty much has everything, you name it" I said "but we will be sleeping in the family room even though it's just me and grandfather" " ok sure" they said and all of a sudden I hear someone's phone go off everyone checks their phone " It's me sorry guys got to take this" jack said I wonder who that was?

Jack's P.O.V

I get a call from a unknown name god I hate when people do that.

"Hello?" I said "hello is this jack Anderson?" a man's deep voice said

"Yeah who's this?" "I'm an officer and I called you to say that your mother has passed away at a car accident" when that man said that my heart stopped she was my only family when I was young my father died and now my mom why? Why does this happen to me? At that point tears started to flood from my eyes " Are you okay jack?" a sweet yet familiar voice said "no" I said at that point the person came to me and hugged my real tight it was Kim I smiled at how she tried to make me feel better " what's going on ?" Anne said "my mom just died" I said gasps where heard and all of a sudden they all hugged me but then I realized where will I stay? "Where are you going to stay jack?" Milton said as if he was reading my mind "I … I don't know" everyone said that they would help "you can stay with me but my mom's gonna say no sorry jack" said Eddie patting my shoulder "my mom and dad are gone yo I'm currently crashing with …. Pipito…" he stared at the wall when he said that name "I'll ask my mom but I know she'll say no remember she hates you sorry jack" said Kim the reason Kim's mom hates me is because I play by my own rules and get in a lot of trouble "I'll ask my dad give me a second" "hello dad can jack move in with us?" "….." "Why not?" "…" "Fine bye" I'm guessing his dad said no. "Sorry jack dad said you'll be distracting me from my study" what could get worse? "I can ask grandfather if you'll stay here I mean there's plenty of room" Anne said the second I heard that smile lit up on my face riiiiing it was Anne's phone rang "In fact that's him"

She said "hello? Oh hey granddad I'm okay can jack move in because his mom just died and has no where else to go" "…" " kay thanx luv you" " he said yes jack! You live here now!"

A/N: I'll do the rest tomorrow thanx for reading


End file.
